


The Grand Tour

by LadyAriadna



Series: Towards Infinity [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron Dad, Not Beta Read, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Peter was beyond excited when Tony Stark asked to meet up after school. Instead of a mission as Peter expected, Tony Stark took him somewhere more awesome.





	The Grand Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place the first weekend after [Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466725). You don't need to read it but it would help.
> 
> I'm sorry this is a long one. I can't break it up into chapters because I feel like it will kill the flow.

**Mr. Stark:** _I’ll pick you up after school. The usual place. Oh and bring enough change of clothes. You’ll be spending the weekend with me. Don’t forget your badge. Already told May, she’s ok with it._

Peter cannot contain the excitement ever since he read Mr. Stark’s text that morning. He read it for over ten times; maybe more. He’s not sure. He lost count. Maybe it’s a mission, a really important one, like in Germany! He suspected his excitement shows because he received weird looks in class, well, weirder than usual.

“Oh my god Peter! That is so cool!” Ned whispered loudly. They were on their way to their next class. “Do you think it’s a mission? Are you going abroad? Do you need me as your guy-in-the-chair? I can totally back you up dude! Even if it’s abroad! Do you think it’s aliens?”

“I don’t know, Ned.” Peter, for the life of him, couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. “All I know is it’s a weekend thing.”

“You have to tell me everything!”

“Yeah, yeah yeah yeah, I will! Of course, man!”

“You’re too loud, losers.” MJ’s voice stopped them in their tracks. Both boys gasped and looked behind them, like deers caught in a headlight. It was so comical, it made MJ smirk.

“W-we were just-” Peter desperately thought of a cover-up but… “I-it’s not what-”

“Yeah, I don’t care.” MJ nonchalantly walked down the hallway without looking back.

“Did she hear everything? “Ned whispered. Peter hoped she didn’t as he nervously laughed.

\---

As soon as the bell rang, Peter jumped out of his seat, backpack already with him so he can leave immediately, then made a beeline out of the classroom towards the school entrance. Expecting Happy, he was surprised to find Tony Stark alone waited for him by his orange Audi R8. 

“Hey, kid!” Tony smiled and beckoned to Peter. “Let’s go. We got a full day ahead.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter can’t believe he was being picked up from school by Iron Man. “W-where’s Happy?”

“Seriously?” Tony asked incredulously. “You prefer Happy? I can’t believe it! Kids these days!” Peter chuckled.

“Yeah. I mean, when was the last time you drove a car by yourself.” Peter shrugged. “You’ll get an angry May lecture if something happens to me.”

“Haha, funny.” Tony smirked then pat him on the back. “Get in the car.” Peter laughed as he slid in the passenger seat. As Tony got in himself, he reminded Peter, “Put on your seatbelt. I don’t want to see a spider splat on my dashboard.”

Peter snorted while he did as was told.

“Happy’s on forced leave.” The car pulled out of the parking lot. “He’s been stressing himself with the wedding preparations and the paparazzi.”

“Maybe I can help. I can like block their viewfinders with my webs.”

“No, you got school and it’s fine, we’re used to it. Just do your usual patrols.” Tony raised an eyebrow towards him. “I’m glad you’re excited but stop bouncing on your seat.” 

“Sorry. It’s just that, this is like the first time you picked me up from school. So, are we going on a mission, Mr. Stark? I have my suit with me so I’m ready. Are we going to another country?” Peter gasped. “Are we going to Wakanda?” Tony laughed. 

“No, kid. It’s not a mission and we’re not travelling out of the country. But, I know you’ll love where we’re going. It’s a surprise.”

“So, we’re not going to the compound?”

“No.”

“This has nothing to do with the Avengers?”

“No.”

“Hmm…”

“We’re not playing 20 questions, kid. So just sit still and wait.”

“That’s a tall order, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, who am I kidding?” He chuckled. “Okay tell me, how was school? Did you re-join the robotics team?”

“Yeah, and oh my god Mr. Stark, we have awesome projects!” Peter went on and on about anything and everything regarding school, Ned, MJ, the decathlon… everything he can think of and the whole time, Tony listened and asked questions. Peter still can’t believe how his life led to this, spending time with his idol and mentor Tony Stark.

“We’re getting close.” Tony said as Peter looked out of the window.

“We’re in Washington Square Park.” Peter gasped and looked back at Tony, eyes wide. “No way!” Tony just grinned. “NO WAY! Seriously?!”

“Seriously.” Tony drove the car towards the driveway of an impressive high-rise building. “Welcome to Stark Industries, Peter.”

“Whoa!” He craned his neck upwards to see how high the building was from the ground. “Can I tell Ned about this?”

“Sure.”

“Can I take pictures?”

“Sorry kid, no pictures or videos. No uploads to any social media. I’ll know if you do.”

“Are you telling me you follow me on-”

“Alright, we’re here.” Peter snorted then jumped out of the car as soon as Tony parked.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark.” A suited woman walked towards them with a smile on her face.

“Hey Beth. Everything good and ready?” Tony walked towards Peter, who was busy trying to get a glimpse of the lobby from outside.

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Good. By the way, this Mr. Peter Parker.” Peter felt Tony wrap his arm around his shoulder. “He’s my personal intern and he’ll be around every now and then. Please let the rest of security know.”

“What?” Peter turned Tony. “I-I thought… Is this for real?”

“For real, kid. Peter, this is Ms. Bethany Gabe, she’s the head of security of the SI New York branch.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Parker. Please call me Beth.” Peter shook her hand.

“Y-yeah, Beth. Thanks!”

“Alright! Let’s go.” Tony led Peter towards the lobby. “Like what you’re seeing, huh?”

“Like? Mr. Stark, I’ve been dreaming about this since forever!” Peter clamped his mouth shut with his hand, embarrassed that he said that out loud. “I-I mean-” Tony guffawed.

“Kid, it’s okay. Anyway, this building’s slightly smaller than the Avengers Tower. The first 40 floors are for boring stuff like marketing, finance and legal, the usual.” He led Peter to a set of turnstiles so they can badge in. They then entered a private elevator. “Friday, take us to R&D.”

“Yes boss.”

“Whoa, Friday’s here too? I thought she’s just in your suit, you know, like Karen in mine.”

“Yeah, she’s here too.” Tony paused as he saw Peter hang on to his every word. “More on that later, kid.” Tony winked. “Now, the rest of the floors, except the penthouse, are for Research and Development. That’s where the magic happens.”

Peter can’t help but bounce in place as the elevator climbed up. He imagined the R&D would be full of doctors in white coats and serious, like in Oscorp but as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he was wrong, totally wrong!

“Peter,” Tony stepped out of the elevator and stretched his arms out, “welcome to my chocolate factory.”

Peter was awe-struck. It’s like being in Disneyland but better, way, way better. Drones flew all over the place to deliver parcels. Bots ran around and he swore he saw one similar to BB8 around the corner. Instead of stiff doctors in lab coats, the people in R&D were relaxed and all smiles as they went on their business. It’s so professional but with a casual ambience and so futuristic, like it’s its own world. It’s so… Tony Stark.

People even rode bikes or skates to get from one place to another. _Is that…_

“Mr. Stark, you guys have hoverboards?! Like in Back to the Future?! No way! That is so cool!”

“Yeah! We got hubs in all floors so anyone can use them if needed. This place is huge, it can get tiring to just walk. The team wanted to adapt the technology from my dad’s hovercar to smaller scale transportation like skates and bikes. So far, it only works on the boards.”

“This is amazing!” Peter walked towards the center of the floor. “Man, you guys even have a climbing wall?”

“It started as an experiment then became a permanent installation. You see,” Tony joined Peter, “each grip has a powerful magnet so, you can always reprogram the wall any way you want. Just like that.”

Peter watched as all the grips disengaged from the wall and rearranged themselves using small thrusters to create a new design for the wall climbers. “So you can go from easy to hard mode and vice versa whenever? Like, there are endless levels you can design with this?”

“That’s right.” Tony smiled at him. “Still working on mass producing it.”

“Mr. Stark, you guys are like living in year 5000 while we plebes are still in 2017.”

Tony laughed as he slung his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “You haven’t seen anything yet. Look up.” Peter did and…

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Peter swore his eyes would pop out of their sockets at any moment. “You have an indoor swimming pool! Above the ground!” The pool was two storeys up, spanned one floor and the bottom was made of reinforced glass so, even from below, Peter can see the people swimming.

“That I do. Look closely.”

Peter watched the swimmers as Tony instructed. At first, he didn’t see anything unusual but then as time went on, he swore none of the swimmers resurfaced for air. He gasped and looked towards Tony.

“Breathable water. So far, people can stay underwater for only four minutes. The team in charge of that got balls.”

“Whoa! That is insane!” Peter can’t wait to see more.

“I want to introduce you to someone. Let’s go.” Tony led him back towards the elevator. On the way there however, people stopped to greet Tony and he knew every person and their individual projects. Peter was impressed and glad that, despite being Iron Man and the stress of the Accords, Tony still touch-base with his people and his company. He introduced Peter to them as his intern and he can’t help but feel anxious. Can he keep up with these amazing people? What if he screwed up? Would Tony regret taking him on as his intern?

By the time they went back to the elevator on the way to the higher floors, Peter was quiet and Tony noticed.

“What’s wrong kid? Are you okay?”

“Nothing, it’s just-” he hesitated but then decided to just blurt it out, “you’re making me your intern but there are others here that are way better than me. What if I screw up? I can’t-”

“Peter, stop.” Tony turned to look at Peter in the eye then held his shoulders. “Everybody starts at the beginning. Those people you saw, they’ve been doing this for years. You’re only fifteen so you have an early head start compared to those guys. Besides, the work culture here is nurturing. Pepper and I made sure of that. People here would love to teach you what they know. No one will judge you. It’s a safe place. And if someone does give you a hard time here, let me or Pepper know. We’ll handle it.” Tony let him go. “Okay?”

Peter took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good”

\---

As soon as the elevator door opened, they were welcomed by the most adorable welcoming committee in the whole world, at least in Peter’s eyes.

“Oh my god!’ Peter exclaimed, knelt down and was tackled by a dog - a blue Staffy. “Hey you, hello!” He giggled as the dog tried to lick his face.

“There she is.” Tony laughed. “Been wondering where she’d been. Peter, meet one of the two official company pets. They freely roam the whole building and everyone takes care of them. The other one should be around here somewhere.”

“Mr. Stark, you have the coolest company, ever.”

“Of course I do! No doubt about that! Now, go ahead and ask the dog her name.”

“What? Can’t you just-” Peter paused. “No! No way! Are you kidding me, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “It seems Mr. Parker has a hypothesis. Why not test it out, Peter?”

So, he looked at the dog in front of him. “Hey girl, what’s your name?”

*bark* “Tessa.” A voice of a young woman came from the dog’s collar.

“What?” Peter shrieked.

*bark, bark* “Welcome Peter!” Tessa said as she wagged her tail. *whine* “Can we be friends?” Peter couldn’t help it. He hugged Tessa and snuggled with her.

“Mr. Stark, I think I’m in love.”

“I don’t blame you, kid.” Tony sniggered.

“Can I just stay here?”

“No, you have to meet someone. It’s an appointment.”

“I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark.”

“You know you can just take her with you, right?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Just ask her.”

Peter let Tessa go. “Do you want to come with us?”

*bark* “Yes!”

“Alright, get up. Let’s go. Tessa, is Andy in his lab?” Tony asked while he scratched Tessa behind the ear.

*bark, bark, bark* “No. Andy is with Dr. Shapiro at the cafeteria.”

“Looks like you’ll meet the honorable doctor today, Pete.”

“Okay.” Peter said, eyebrows raised. “Lead the way Tessa.”

*bark, bark* “This way, Peter!”

\---

Peter should’ve known that none of his expectations will be fulfilled that day. As they walked in the cafeteria, he saw an elderly man who seemed to be arguing with… a white long hair cat.

“All the milk again, Dr. Shapiro?”

*meow* “It was Jerry, from accounting.” A male voice with a British accent came from the cat’s collar.

“There is no ‘Jerry from accounting’.” The man sighed.

*meow* “It was the dog.”

*yip* “Hey!”

*meow* “Oh, you’re here.” The cat, Dr. Shapiro, stretched. *meow* “Who is this, Stark?”

“Dr. Shapiro, this is Peter, my intern. Peter, Dr. Shapiro.”

“Um, hi.” Despite talking to a cat, Peter felt a bit intimidated. Dr. Shapiro stared at him with his piercing blue eyes. 

*meow* “You’ll do.” He said as he rubbed his body along Peter’s leg then walked out of the cafeteria.

“Wow, he likes you.” Tony looked surprised.

“Really?”

*bark, bark* “Yes, usually he would just walk away without saying anything.”

“Don’t mind him young man. He may seem like a snob but he’s really kind. A bit naughty though.” The man Peter assumed to be Andy chuckled.

“Andy Bhang, this is Peter.” Tony side hugged Peter. “Peter, Andy Bhang, the head of the Robotics Division.”

“Whoa! It’s an honor to meet you sir.” He said as he shook Andy’s hand.

“The pleasure’s all mine Peter. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you.”

“S-seriously?” Peter nervously looked at Tony.

“Relax, I told him you’re interested in robotics.” Tony chuckled. “Andy, Pete’s in Midtown Tech’s robotics club.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Andy smiled kindly at Peter. “Do you want to see one of our projects?”

“Yes please!”

\---

Peter played FIFA with Ned on his Playstation. He even played PES, but those games were nothing compared to what Peter played. He played robot soccer against an AI! Robot soccer! It’s Andy and Tony’s joint project. The robots were so intuitive! He asked so many questions that he feared both men would get annoyed, especially Mr. Bhang but he patiently answered with a chuckle, just like a grandfather would.

“How do they work together seamlessly? Can they do other things, like housekeeping?”

“No! I know what you’re thinking. You can’t use the robots to clean your room.” Tony’s stern voice made Andy laugh.

“But Mr. Stark-”

“No, that’s it. Let’s go. Last stop.” Tony wrapped an arm around him and pulled him towards the exit. “See ya later Andy.”

“Bye, Mr. Bhang.” Peter waved. “Let’s go Tessa.”

“Bye Peter!” Andy waved back.

As Tony and Peter walked out of the Robotics Division with Tessa in tow, Peter still has boundless energy and excitement.

“Where are we going next, Mr. Stark?” Peter’s eyes were wide with unbridled joy. Tony looked at him and Tessa then snorted as both boy and dog were skipping in tandem.

“Our last stop is the best one.” Tony answered as they entered the private elevator. “Friday, you know where to go.”

“Yes, boss.”

“Don’t tell me. Do you have a giant Iron Man suit as big as Voltron? Oh my god, Mr. Stark! That would be so cool!”

Tony just smiled.

“As big as a Gundam?”

“There are no suits here. All Avengers stuff is at the compound.”

“But you do have a giant suit, right?” Tony only raised his eyebrows on Peter. “You can’t just tease me like that! I’m going to be thinking about it for a long time!”

“Exactly.”

Peter groaned not realizing that the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

“This Peter, is my private lab. This is where I work on my personal, non-Avengers, projects.” Tony said as he walked further in and Tessa followed.

“Whoa!” Peter slowly walked out of the elevator. He felt as if he stepped within a hallowed room. There are holo-screens everywhere and tables with different tools and tech that he wanted to check out. “This is amazing Mr. Stark.”

“This is where I work on tech that I don’t want to put out in the public, even for the Avengers, at least not yet. I trust that you will not tell anyone about any of the things you see here.”

“Yes.” Peter turned towards Tony and nodded. “I promise, Mr. Stark.”

“Good. Oh and that area, is yours.” Tony pointed towards a large space full of Stark tech such as laptops, holo-screens and a fully stocked chemistry equipment. “It’s your own lab area. You can do anything you want there; homework, your webs, personal projects, whatever. You don’t even have to wait for me to go here. Only you, me, Pepper and May have access to this part of the building as well as the penthouse above.”

Peter could not believe it. He walked closer to the chemicals and saw that Tony stocked them with everything he needed. He looked closely at the equipment and everything was brand new. Tony thought of everything.

“Mr. Stark, I can't thank you enough for this.” He ran towards Tony and hugged him. Peter could not contain the appreciation for the opportunity to work alongside his mentor, not just as Spider-Man, but also as Peter Parker.

“You’re welcome.” Tony hugged him back. Tony stepped back after a few moments and clapped his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” Peter expected to see Pepper but...

“Hello Peter!” Peter jumped and turned towards the voice, a familiar one. A beautiful woman sat cross-legged at his table where there was no one before. She had bobbed blonde hair and wore a futuristic white dress that reminded Peter of Tron. However, her whole body, her hair and clothes included, was tinged with pink. “I’m glad to finally meet you face to face.”

“Friday?” Peter recognised her Irish accent. “You’re… Y-you’re…”

“Yes, that’s Friday.” Tony grinned. “I’ve been developing a holographic AI. Currently, she can only manifest here. I’m still working on giving her access to the penthouse.”

“Whoa!” Peter was amazed. Friday acts and reacts like a real person. “You’re so pretty, Friday.” Peter clamped his mouth shut. _What the hell was that?!_

“Thank you Peter!” Friday giggled.

“Of course, she’s pretty.” Tony was proud, “I designed her.”

“I can change my appearance anytime I want but, sure Jan.” Friday said as she crossed her arms.

“Did she just-”

“Alright, I have a task for you Mr. Parker.” Tony walked towards one of his drawers, pulled something out and chucked it towards Peter. It looked like a black ball the size of a ping-pong ball. As soon as it hit Peter’s hand when he caught it, the ball changed shape. It covered his whole hand and turned into a black glove.

“Mr. Stark, is this what I think it is?” Peter flexed his hand and was fascinated when the glove stretched with him.

“It’s my Nano Ball. I’ve been toying with Nano Technology for years. That’s my first foray with it.”

“Whoa!” When Peter removed the glove, it turned back into a ball.

“Here’s your first project as my intern Mr. Parker.” Tony waited until he got Peter’s complete attention. “I need you to figure out how that works and reprogram it to change into another shape. Just choose one. It doesn’t matter what it is, it could be a wrench, a phone case or even your webshooter. 

The deadline is one week. The whole of R&D can be your resource that means you can consult with the guys below or even Andy. But, they can only assist you. You have to do the heavy lifting here, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Peter was determined to get this right. He’s both excited and nervous.

“Good. Friday can help you out too.” Tony smiled at Friday.

“You can count on me.” She smiled at Peter.

“Thanks!” He couldn’t wait to start.

*bark, bark* “Good luck Peter! You can do it!” Tessa said as she stood on her hind legs to place her paws on Peter.

“Thank you darling!” Peter crooned at her.

“Okay,” Tony clapped his hands. “you’re free to explore the rest of R&D with Tessa. Just make sure that you come back here by dinner. Or else, Pepper will get mad. You don’t want to see her mad.”

“Boss, she only gets mad at you.” Friday’s quip made Peter sniggered.

“Alright young lady, tone down the sass.” Friday just shrugged.

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter was about to give back the ball but Tony shook his head.

“That’s yours now, Pete.”

“What? For real?”

“Yeah. Now, go young buck and explore.” He shooed Peter toward the elevator.

“Thanks again, Mr. Stark!” He got in the elevator with Tessa, excited to see the rest of Stark Industries’ R&D.

\---

“I’ll keep an eye on him, boss.” Friday said as she pushed herself off the table and walked closer to Tony.

“Thanks Fri.” Tony pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked up the latest photo he took. It was a picture of Peter as he snuggled with Tessa. He smiled and sent the picture to May Parker with the caption: _Look at the Spider-baby._

“Boss, I have to ask.” Tony looked at Friday’s confused face. “Why are you doing this?”

Though Friday’s advanced, she’s still a baby compared to Jarvis and would still need more experience, especially regarding human interactions and motivations. Tony sighed and faced the elevator as he remembered Peter’s face full of wonder.

“There will come a time in the future that he would need to design and create his own suits or anything else he would need. I want to make sure that he gets the knowledge and the connections to help him.” Tony’s phone alerted him; must be a reply from May.

“Although I want to keep him safe and protected, I can’t guarantee that I’ll be here for him for a very long time.”

Friday nodded. “Understood.”

Tony opened the message.

 **May:** _Aaawww… That’s so adorable!!! You HAVE to take more Tony!_  
**Tony:** _Of course! Count on it._

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a stressed out Happy because of the wedding and paparazzi came from [this Infinity War deleted scene](http://tonypepperstark.tumblr.com/post/176470902629/pepperony-deleted-scene-starts-off-the-same-as).
> 
> I know Tony already sold the Avengers Tower by the end of Spider-man: Homecoming but, as with any multi-billion dollar company, I think Stark Industries would still have a headquarters in New York. So...
> 
> I based the Stark Industries NY branch (the location, personnel and some of the inventions seen within) from [Stark Unlimited](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Stark_Unlimited_\(Earth-616\)), Tony’s newly founded company and think tank in the latest comic series [Tony Stark: Iron Man](https://comicstore.marvel.com/Tony-Stark-Iron-Man-2018/comics-series/116709).
> 
> Breathable water is in [Tony Stark: Iron Man #1](https://comicstore.marvel.com/Tony-Stark-Iron-Man-2018-1/digital-comic/48308?r=1) but it also exists in real life, just nowhere near the scale in the comics and in this story. You can watch a video of it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACQr0IZIb5I).
> 
> The talking cat and dog in Tony’s company is canon in the comics. I just changed it that Tessa’s the dog. Oh, and sorry about _that line_. I know that there are people still traumatized by Infinity War (me included) but I just have to add it. Also, [Tom Holland had an interview with Buzzfeed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SX9mF288Tb8) and did the same thing.
> 
> I doubt they’re going to add this in the MCU but Tony Stark does have giant suits. One is a 20-storey armor he called the 3FB or [Fin Fang Foombuster](https://scontent-atl3-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/5857e46946da9d90e9344f74353c9b93/5C0CA031/t51.2885-15/e35/36160835_261036777997014_7634533105713283072_n.jpg) and the other is as big as a celestial called the [Godkiller Armor MK II](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Godkiller_Armor_MK_II).
> 
> In the comics, [Friday](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Friday_\(Earth-616\)) started as a holographic AI, not just a disembodied voice. In this fic, she looks like [this](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/d/df/Friday_%28Earth-616%29_from_Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_3_1_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20151031041246).
> 
> Fun fact: Currently (in the comics, Earth 616), she gets a robot body and her full name is Friday Stark.
> 
> The nano ball is in [Iron Man 2’s deleted scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yubRtNYnZQ). It’s an important element in [IM2’s alternate ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgX6ZRmTVGY). This means, Tony’s been researching on Nano Tech years before Civil War.
> 
> According to this [article](https://movieweb.com/spider-man-homecoming-2-new-suit/), Spider-man gets a new suit in Far From Home. There were rumors/speculation that it’s a suit he designed himself with the help of Shuri.


End file.
